Impressions of Miko
by CzarnaArcher
Summary: Miko Nakadai is a girl with character, can't deny that. But just how exactely others see her? Check out yourself just what Autobots and Decepticons think of Miss Nakadai. Obviously Miko love 3 Rated T just to be safe. First done, second will be uploaded next week (hopefully). Read and enjoy, reviews welcomed, but I accept only constructive critique.
1. Team Prime

**Impressions of Miko.**

**Chapter 1 - Team Prime.**

**By Czarna Archer**

**Special thanks to WraithWOrshipper from dA for checking this for me.**

Arcee.

Arcee was the first Autobot to meet Miko. And at the very beginning something in the human girl made her uneasy. There was something that made Arcee feel a little awkward. She couldn't tell what that something was, at least for some time.

Now the blue and pink femme was sitting near Cliffjumper's grave and pondering about everything that happened since Optimus returned. She focused on the Asian girl, and suddenly felt strange. Miko was always brave, always first to get into action. And into whole load of trouble. That sounded vaguely familiar. Miko was ready to risk her life for her friends. Sudden realisation hit the femme like a sledgehammer: the reason why she felt so strange about Miko was obvious. They were the same. They both had risked their lives for their friends. Both were seeking revenge when their friends were harmed. They even both had pink accents: Arcee had her crest and Miko had pink strands in her hair. Only Miko learned the hard way that revenge doesn't bring release, that everything stays the same. That pain doesn't go away and wounds don´t get healed in the nick of time.

Arcee vented heavily, she felt better now, knowing why she was so nervous around Miko. A human girl reminded her of herself from before the war. A younger, more carefree self. One that wasn't yet hardened by constant fight and destruction of her home.

Arcee looked at Cliffjumper's grave. "You'd like her, partner."

Bulkhead

The first time Bulkhead met Miko, he felt a little bit intimidated. Yeah, intimidated. He - a heavy weight ´bot, ex-wrecker felt shy of a tiny human girl, one barely bigger than his thumb. How it was even possible? Simple, he was calm, gentle giant. She was a volcano of energy; first thing she did was to shoot him a series of questions. He felt thunder strucked. But as quickly as she appeared in his life, she won him over. In no time it appeared that they had similar tastes in music, sports and pretty much everything else. Bulkhead realised that they made the oddest couple. He - a gigantic mech, bulbous, clumsy and more often than not silly. She - a tiny, organic girl, full of grace, spunk and vigour. And on top of that, a rocking one. Bulkhead regretted that he was no guitarist material, he would love to play in duet with her... and probably cause Ratchet to glitch. The thought made Bulkhead smile. Ratchet could complain all he wanted, but in the end he always managed to put up with them.

One thing was sure for Bulkhead, he loved his little Miko and would always protect her from anything that would threaten her.

He directed his attention to school entrance, where young and loud girl literally ejected herself from the door. Bulkhead smiled, the detention finally was over.

Bumblebee

If someone would ever asked Bumblebee he would never said it out loud... or rather beeped it out loud, but to be honest with himself 'Bee had to admit that he kinda had a crush on Miko. Not some sort obsession, just a (mostly) platonic crush. He was very young for a Cybertronian, not much older than Miko herself. Close to Jack's age. Of course he was soldier already, but in the time of war there was no time for happy childhood. And there was her, with all her bravery, determination and daring. She was like him, and yet not like him. She most definitely was far more rebellious and unbounded.

Bumblebee looked where Miko played video game with Raf. What could he do? He was a young soldier and she was a guerrilla - in a sense - who in his place wouldn't have a tiny crush?

Wheeljack.

Wheeljack was surprised by humans. He was surprised that his old buddy was paired with one. And that it was a female. Femmes weren't Bulk's strong side. He was always a bit shy with the ladies. Of course they adored gentle giant if they got to know him better. The thing was that they rarely gave him chance. So 'Jackie would rather expect his old pal to be teamed with one of the boys instead the girl, and one that looked as the fast and the furious type. Wheeljack's type to put it bluntly. At least that was what 'Jack thought until he actually met the girl. Miko was fast and furious alright. And she was Wheeljack's type, to the point where she preferred the same type company as he did. He also learned that Bulk and Miko preferred rather energetic music, quite to his liking. Only played at the volume that caused his denta to tinkle. He left with knowledge that his buddy is with girl that wrecks like a pro. He had no idea how right he was.

It was some time after his return he received a message from the base. Bulkhead was in very bad shape. Of course he decided to take revenge on the 'con that did it. To his surprise Miko not only wanted the same, but also insisted to take part in it. She insisted so convincingly that he was left without a choice. At this point he already knew that Miko wasn't just a wrecking chick. But when instead of flying back to base on the autopilot, like he instructed, she fired missiles and killed Hardshell, saving his own life in the process, he knew that this kid was a wreckerling: a young, human, wrecker. Wheeljack left knowing that Bulkhead was in good hands. That and he really wasn't in a mood for scolding.

Ratchet.

Ratchet was a seasoned medic, he saw many things. But what Miko and Bulkhead were capable of was nearly too much for him. Those two were able to wreck everything, as long they stayed together. So when Miko started to exercise with Bulkhead after his Synth-en mission, Ratchet knew that if there was a single being capable of helping Bulkhead, it was Miko. And who would've known? He was right.

Smokescreen.

Smokescreen didn't know Miko well. Neither did he know that other kid, what was his name again? Ron? Ralph? Something like that... Raf, that was the name. He hadn't a chance to know them better. But others, namely Bumblebee, told him stories. Smokescreen now knew that Raf was hacker and programist extraordinary. That his virus grated them the Iaconian data base under Soundwave´s very olfactory sensors, no less. But what really intrigued the newest addition to Team Prime was Miko. If back on Cybertron someone would tell him that small organic femmling will mouth to Megatron himself and kill an insecticon, he would leak transmission fluid laughing. But she did just that. She was mad at Megatron for shooting ´Bee and Raf (and to think that the kid survived long enough to receive medical help). And the bug died because he harmed her guardian and was in process of harming their wrecking friend. Smokescreen would love to see old Meg´s ugly mug when he learned what´ve happened. In the end Smokescreen was impressed by the young humans, every one of them. Also he wanted to hang out with Miko for a day or two and test the theory that she attracted adventures.

Optimus Prime.

Ever since children came to the Autobot base Optimus did his best to learn as much as he could about them. He knew the value of being familiar with local (in this case human) customs and beliefs. He also wanted to protect those three from threat that the Decepticons posed. Optimus Prime couldn't help but feel responsible for the children. While they had their respective guardians, and Optimus was more than sure that his Autobots will protect them with their own sparks, he felt personally responsible for them. So, being ex-data clerk, he decided that the best way for him to protect children would be to anticipate what kind of trouble they can get themselves into. With this thought he started to observe them. Jack was fairly easy. The boy was responsible, rather calm, avoiding danger when possible and taking care of his two new friends. Raf was the youngest of the three, and quite a genius. But Miko was a mystery. Perhaps it was because she was a girl? Optimus would be the first to admit that he himself wasn't an expert when it came to femmes and their motives. He possessed the wisdom of Primes, but apparently said knowledge didn't included femmes. And Solus Prime left only equivalent of mischievous smile in regard of her own genre. That left him with Arcee (whom he know mostly as soldier), who gave him blank look. June smiled and said that Miko is simply a girl with strong character and that with time she will grow into strong young woman. All that left Optimus in where he begun. But as the time passed by Optimus was gaining more and more information regarding Miko and in consequence he knew her better.

In his optics there was an image of a fearless young girl with strong opinion of right and wrong. One that wasn't afraid to go on a mission to avenge her fallen guardian (not that he approved, but he understood) and didn't even pretended that she was sorry about doing so. Optimus had to admit that June was right, Miko was strong indeed.

Footnote.

I was thinking about writing this for some time now. But appearance of certain individual caused me to make up my mind and actually do it. You all know him well; he's a lunatic that hates Miko with zeal worth of better case. We all seen his rants, we all know that they made just as much sense as bicycle with square wheels. Well, I want you to know, that since last weekend this thing is personal. In case he would start the subject I hurry to explain what have happened. After another rant that made no sense I grew tired of his hate speech and gave him piece of my mind. Later on I apologised, since it was a bit too much on my side. I also asked him if he was using reversed psychology on us all, if his hate was but a ruse. In respond he made death threats to me. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of some troll that lives on completely different continent, but I don't take that kind of speech lightly. I responded to him, told him that I was not afraid of him, and promised to post this fic. After that I reported him to dA along with others, who weren't amused by his answer to my post. The guy was banned from dA, which resulted in quite a large crowd of happy people. Unfortunately he's still on , so there's more rants to come.

I intend on continuing this little fic in second chapter that will be devoted to Decepticons and their point of view regarding Miss Miko Nakadai. Megs and his merry band will of course praise her in their own, unique way. If only to p!$$ the _Corvus Spawn ;)_

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Story is mine. Miko belongs to Hasbro. That glitch-head's (you know who) aft is mine :-) State of California belongs to USA. Bitchin' combat boots belongs to me. French Guyana belongs to France. I have plush Rottweiler. And everything is clear =D


	2. Team Megatron

**Impressions of Miko.**

**Chapter 2 - Team Megatron.**

Megatron.

Lord Megatron, ruler of the Decepticons, laid in berth, in his personal quarters with his mismatched arms under his helm, pondering. In this rare moment o tranquility he contemplated differences and similarities between his own race and humans.

It strucked him just how alike both race were. How it was even possible that two races so different could have so many common traces? Humans evolved on the opposite side of the galaxy, were tiny in comparison to Cybertronians, not to mention that they were organic. But they were scaringly similar to his own kind. Not only in their minds, but bodies as well. There were some differences, but similarities went as deep as being able to comprehend the other's mindframee, and even being able to recognise physical attrctivness.

It used to bother him deeply, untill he learned what exactely rested beneth his pedes. Humans were result of the same battle between Primus and Unicron, as Cybertronians. Origins of the two races were common to the point where their genetic code looked the same (despite chemical difference).

Megatron smirked, then grinned, and then laughed. Did Optimus ever think that he's protecting the spawn of Primus' very enemy? Did he even realise that giving the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack, he gave it to descent of the Unmaker? And the other human younglings? Little Raf managed bare being shot with dark energon extremly well. But one of them gave Megatron more to think about. He expected Raf to be the smart one (after Soundwave's reports). He knew that Jack was righteous to the point of being prime-like (he even reminded the ex-gladiator Optimus from the time when he was Orion Pax). But the femmeling, the girl, Miko... She was enterily different story. At first he didn't gave her much thoutht. The girl didn't show any useful traits, like the two boys did. She was fearless and loud, but nothing more. He remembered when she threatened him when he was in the Autobot base. At that time he thought it was funny, adorable even. Now he knew better. To be honest, he never should allow himself to be fooled like that. It was a mistake that many gladiators paid for with their lives. The girl was brave and adventurous. But above all she knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. Under her original hairdo (and even Megatron could tell that it was not oridinary hair style) was sharp, observant mind. Megatron knew that many thought him to be simple minded mech, with his processing abilities dulled during his time in the mines and then in the gladiatorial arena, but they were wrong. He was an intelectualist. It seemed that people made the same mistake with Miko. Megatron wouldn't, not after Hardshell. Miko was still a youngling, or a teenager, as humans called that age. Just barely before becoming a woman. Megatron smiled to himself: oh, how interesting it will be to watch as she changes into an adult. Low chuckle eskaped scarred, metal lips. "Yes, young Miko, grow strong and beautifull for me."

Starscream.

Starscream sat on the medical berth waiting for Knockout to perform physical exam that Lord Megatronn ordered. Point of said exam was to determ if Starscream suffered from any ailment and if Megatron would feel gracious enough; to help prepare the seeker for restoring his T-cog.

However at this very moment the medic was unavailible, it seemed that Dreadwing managed to get struck with lightning and required medical assistance. This left Starscream alone in the infirmary (one that soon will be filled electrocuted Dreadwing). Starscream smirked, Megatron was right: no one is perfect. Seeker vented a sigh, but not so long ago everything seemed perfect. He was second in command, Autobots were outnumbered, and the skies were his. And then everything went south. Just right after he offlined Cliffjumper. No, just when Autobots met their human charges. He was stuned how much three brats could change. Suddenly Autobots had new motivation for fighting and it seemed as a new spirit stepped into their sparks. How very… heroic of them. And those fleshy little abominations were exactly the same as their guardians. They ruined all his plans, and once saved his plating, but that was just that one time. Every time his plan backfired at him those organic pests seemed to be in vicinity. When he captured Fowler, they've been on the ship (and surveillance showed that they managed to learn about their Space Bridge). They were involved when Megatron was attempting to gain his legion of undead warriors (and it seemed that that little one with primitive visor on his optics was successful at blocking Soundwave, until the silent one attacked them with his tentacle). When he lost his arm in that terrocon failure, they were there (just before that undead servo attacked him). Finally, they were there when Megatron confronted him in that empty mine and tried to exterminate him. It was the eldest that (unwillingly) interrupted Megatron as the ex-gladiator was about to shoot him with his fusion cannon. And then he met Bulkhead and his little femme squishy. Bulkhead was protective of her, and Starscream wanted to tease him about that by catching the fleshy brat, maybe threaten to harm her. He wasn't sure if his seeker programming would allow him to actually harm her, as she seemed rather young to him. If he estimated her age, she was in the middle of becoming of age, a process that lasted a little bit longer in humans than it did in Cybertronians. Regardless of her age, Starscream didn't planned to actually harm her, more like scare her a little, then mock her guardian before he would handle him to Megatron as a gift to restore him to his master's good graces. What surprised him was not Bulkhead's protectiveness over Miko (if he remembered her name correctly), but rather Miko's loyalty and attachment to the green giant. She only left when Bulkhead told her to. This was something one couldn't see often on Nemesis, well perhaps with exception of those two sycophants Soundwave and Dreadwing… Speaking of which, Stascream forced his face to remain straight when he saw Knockout leading two Vehicons dragging unconscious Dreadwing inside and placing him on the second medical berth.

Dreadwing.

Dreadwing groaned. Everything ached. He knew what happened, he was struck with electric discharges before, it was natural for a seeker. But this one was exceptionally strong, and Dreadwing had to admit that this planet's storms were rather violent when it came to lightnings. It wasn't life threatening, but it required physical evaluation just in case. And perhaps some pain killer to dull the aches in his hydraulics.

Dreadwing looked around and saw Starscream sitting on the other berth and reading something on a data pad. The larger seeker would love to deal with the smaller one, but Megatron wanted the shrimp around. That and Dreadwing was in no physical condition to terminate anything, he felt as stiff as the berth he was laying on. So in order to spare his optics the sour sight he looked in the opposite direction, where Knockout was brewing some sort of medical grade energon. Perhaps it was for him?

Soon the back of the small medic became boring (though Knockout would be offended upon hearing this) and Dreadwing started to ponder what was he actually doing on this remote planet? He came here because of his brother, and stayed to serve Megatron (because there was nothing else to do really, except perhaps flying around and killing off stray Autobots). He also wanted revenge on those responsible of his brothers passing, but who were they? Were they Autobots who killed him, or rather lanky seeker who woke Skyquake from his stasis? He settled with both. He began collecting intel on those Autobots that stationed on this planet. He learned much, mostly things he didn't liked, because those Autobots seemed half decent. Then he learned about local organic life forms they befriended: humans. Three children to be exact. Dreadwing was a seeker and his programming would never allow him to harm a child, it didn't matter if said child was an organic one. His curiosity took the better of him (another seeker trait – one that allowed them to be exceptional scouts), so he researched more. The pang of guilt was brief, but it was there. It appeared that one of the two Wreckers was a guardian of one of the children. The large, green Wrecker named Bulkhead was guardian of a human femme. And Dreadwing tried to kill him upon the very day he arrived on this planet. It was, of course, to reach the other Wrecker, Wheeljack, which whom the human child was on friendly terms as well. Dreadwing knew that if he wanted to get them both he would cause the child to grief after her fallen comrades, but she would remain otherwise unharmed.

Sometime after his arrival they were on that infamous mission to retrieve four relics, and they were forced to face Autobots (and in his case also Starscream). He himself lost the Apex Armour to that lanky disgrace of a seeker. The mission was a failure (with exception of Soundwave, Dreadwing had no idea how the silent spy always made it), but Hardshell announced that he managed to snuff spark of Bulkhead. And then the other Wrecker contacted them and said that Bulkhead was alive. Megatron wasn't pleased. Hardshell was send to deal with Wheeljack. He and half of his hive never returned. Dreadwing (Megatron and the rest of the crew) assumed that it was Wheeljack's doing, but one of the surviving Insecticons said it wasn't the Wrecker. It was human girl. Megatron was shocked, Soundwave seemed unfazed (but Dreading suspected that the spy's optics grew large) and Knockout for some reason begun to laugh his helm off (when the news finally reached him). Dreadwing only frowned. It was bad news, not only because both Wreckers survived. But mostly because Dreadwing suspected that once the human girl will become human woman, he will have to destroy her. He knew that she will become truly dangerous one, she already proved to be deadly foe, and she was still a youngling. Dreadwing knew enough of the children to be aware that the girl was adventurous, loud and daring. All the traits of a Wrecker.

Knockout.

Upon hearing about Hardshell failure with exterminating Wheeljack Knockout started to laugh. At first it was just a chuckle: "Harshell? Killed? By a skin job? That's rich! He he he. No, you're serious? By that fleshy femmeling that hang with Bulkhead?" At this point Knockout had bend over in roaring laughter: "Bwahahahaha! There goes Insecticon superiority on battlefield! Eeee-hehehehehehehehe! Oh my Primus! I can't take it, I think I will leak!" Megatron and Soudnwave looked at each other and then at the red medic. Should they perhaps strap Knockout to the medical berth and wait until he'll return to his senses? They needed their medic sane, well, half sane, this was Knockout after all. Megatron rolled his eyes with martyr look on his faceplates. "Come Soundwave, leave him, we have better things to do." The TIC gave Knockout one last glare and left the medic alone.

On his part Knockout was slowly turning into a wobbling blob, hysterical laughter preventing him from rising from the floor. This was the best laughter he had since… since Breackdown. Ahh… poor Breackdown. He always said that Bulkhead pet human will cause them scrap load of trouble one day. Breackdown was a bit paranoid, but he was right more often that Knockout liked to admit. They both met the skin job in question. Breackdown met her first, from what he said bulkhead was protective of her. Then the met her during that mission to obtain Bulkhead's head (at that time containing some ancient knowledge), and it looked like she was just as protective of him as he was of her. Breackdown took a bit more interest in her than Knockout thought it was healthy. Officially it was to learn how to better hurt the green grounder. But Knockout knew better. Breackdown and Bulkhead were alike in many ways. Loud human music, monster trucks and off roads, those were their most noticeable common traits. Though loud human music was a secret on Nemesis. No one here listened to any music, and Breackdown followed that rule (in reality everyone secretly listened to some kind of music, mostly it was local music, though Megatron preferred Cybertronian classic, and sometimes The Rolling Stones). The human girl was another common trait those two had. Breackdown was fascinated by her; she was just like him, and Bulkhead. Breackdown was of course far from being protective or even friendly, but once he admitted to Knockout, that Bulkhead and that skin job reminded him of himself and Knockout. The medic of course laughed at the idea and told Breackdown not to be silly. Today he thought, that perhaps there was more truth in that assumption that he liked. His laughter died down. He and Miko (he felt weird using her name, even if he was well aware of it) indeed had something in common: a large partner. Knockout lost his own to Airachnid. Miko almost lost hers to Hardshell. Miko managed to avenge her friend's harm by terminating the bug. And Knockout knew that one day, if he'll be lucky, he will avenge his partner by terminating his very own bug.

Aston Martin stood with smile on his face. Oh yes, that little skin job, that little Miko, showed some class today. One day, he decided, he will meet her. And he will congratulate her. And, perhaps, if he'll be in a good mood, he won't squish her.

Soundwave.

Soundwave stood at his station. Now that the Iacon Database was decoded he returned to his usual tasks. Mostly he was spying everyone on board of the Nemesis in hopes to get himself good blackmail material, as he believed that it was beneficial to always have something useful. He was also searching for Autobot base, unfortunately after the time he captured Smokescreen, they became more cautious and used Ground Bridge more often. Now his best shot was education facility that human younglings attended to. His reasoning was that their guardians will pick them up and drive to their base. This is why Laserbeak was silently flying around said education facility (or school as humans called it) observing everything that happened there. Soundwave watched live video feed from small town school; it was afternoon, shortly before the end of the school day. Human younglings were having break and some of them went outside. Among them were three of the Autobot's charges. Soundwave focused on them. Suddenly a group of other younglings approached three humans that Soundwave knew. At first he thought that they must be "friends", but after few moments it was clear, that they're rather hostile. Soudnwave increased volume of sound that Laserbeak was broadcasting to him while changing view from his symbio to school's surveillance (easy to hack into). Leader of the larger group, a red headed human male, seemed to have some issues with the one called Raf. The one called Jack stepped in in defence of his younger colleague; Soundwave could hear him telling to the red head (named Vince) to leave the small one alone. The femmeling named Miko supported her colleague. In that moment one of the boys that came with Vince said something in the lines: "Get lost freak." and shoved Miko. The push was strong enough to send Miko backward and make her fall back. Soundwave heard Jack saying "Hands to yourself, Cory" while Miko gathered herself up. The look on her face promised pain and the one called Vince actually stepped back (Soundwave suspected that he already tried picking on the human femmeling). Unfortunately Cory didn't and only teased Miko further "Oh, boo-hoo, baby freak gonna cry?". Miko indeed was red on her face, but Soundwave knew that look, it was very far from crying. The human femmeling was angry. Soudnwave wasn't an expert in human femme behaviour, but he knew that what happened next wasn't common behaviour among them. Miko clenched her jaw and introduced Cory to her tiny fist in what looked like perfect right hook. When Cory's head jumped back, her foot sprung forward and connected to boy's shin causing him to howl in pain, grab his leg, jump twice and then land on his aft (or whatever humans called it). Miko leaned forward, gave him a crooked smile and asked "Oh, boo-hoo, baby creep is going to cry?" Soundwave felt amused. Of course entire event didn't went unnoticed and angry yell could been heard "NAKADAI! CROWSON! TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE! AT ONCE!" Jack shook his head "Another detention". Miko only smiled "No worry, been there, done that. At least I'll get a nap!"

Soundwave nodded once, now he knew why exactly Lord Megatron liked this little human femme so. He could only agree with his master.

In the end he never got what he wanted, few minutes later the smallest one noticed Laserbeak, and they used Ground Bridge.

Gavin and Greg.

Gavin, a grounder Vehicon, was patrolling streets of Jasper, Nevada – small town in the middle of desert. His friend, Greg – a flyer, was providing him with the air support. The two of them were considered "originals" among Nemesis' crew. Even high-ups (Megatron included) though they were crazy. Sure there was Steve with his undying love for Starscream, but it was just his very own masochism. Now Greg and Gavin were weirdos in their own right. Greg posed as the toughest mech on board of Decepticon flagship, tougher than Megatron himself (who was amused by that). It resulted in poor Greg to usually be knocked out and surviving all missions by being out cold. Gavin on his part was considered a perv. A true, devoted perv. If there was a way to make inappropriate comment, he would make it. If there was even the slimmest change for sexual innuendo, one could count on Gavin making it (to Knockout's amusement). And on top of that Gavin was femme enthusiast. Not only Cybertronian femmes, human ones as well. When patrolling towns and cities he would honk at pretty girls, rev his engine when seeing one behind the wheel and blink his headlights at them. He acted positively horny all the time.

It was Friday and Gavin droved pass the town's school, when he spotted two femmes that he knew. The older one was known as June and the younger one name was Miko. Both were known to be Autobot affiliates, Gavin recognised them immediately, and there was only one thing he could do (to Greg's dread).Gavin revved his engine, and when both ladies focused their attention on him (and froze at that), he drove pass them slowly wolf whistling and blinking his headlights at them.

June only stared after driving away Decepticon, while Miko giggled. This was simply odd. Older woman looked at the teenage "What was that?" Miko grinned "That was Gavin, he's harmless." "You know it?" June couldn't believe her own ears. How on Earth Miko knew a Decepticon trooper? "Yeah, met him couple of times before. He's funny one. Always tries some cheesy puck-up line on me."

June blinked, this was getting weirder and weirder. She could comprehend being shoot at by Decepticons. But being picked-up by them?

Footnote.

As promised, the second chapter is done. Here are some explanations that may help you understand what I meant.

Megatron:

_- Physical attractiveness – Humans and Cybertronians share basic build patterns. Taking that humankind evolved around Unicron, it is only logical that one can consider Humans and Cybertronians distant cousins. Even if Decepticons would loathe to admit that, they are able to tell if human looks good._

_- Genetic code – In Armada we can see Starscream genetic code, it looks just like human DNA._

_- Megatron's interest in Miko – I'm not determine anything; I'm leaving interpretation to you._

Starscream.

_- I'm following everyone about seekers and their attitude toward children._

Dreadwing.

_- Dreadwing is a seeker too. Only much more calm and composed than Screamer._

Knockout.

_- KO, as we all know, is not the biggest fan of Insecticons._

_- I imagine Megatron to be the kind of a mech, who would like Rolling Stones, or any other classic rock for that matter. He just looks like someone who rocked in his younger millenias._

_- I fond Miko and KO to be alike in certain areas. Both are rather fast types._

Soundwave.

_- I think that Soundwave as a sparkling was very much like Raf (only later he became gladiator), and perhaps he appreciates those who stand in defence to kids that he sees himself in._

_- Crowson, I hope you get the reference ;)_

Gavin and Greg.

_- I doubt that all Vehicons are the same. I doubt that they are all calm and composed. I have the feeling that most of them have their own quirks, just like everybody else. So why not a macho and a Decepticon version of The Todd from Scrubs?_

This chapter is happening just after "Patch", with exception of Knockout part, which is placed just after "Hurt".

Again I wish to thank to everyone who supported me with their kind comments (on dA) and reviews (on FF).

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Computer I wrote this on belongs to me. Canon characters belong to Hasbro. Gavin and Greg are mine. Ibiza belongs to Spain. I have classic Spanish guitar. Is all.


	3. Humans

**Impressions of Miko**

**Chapter 3 - Humans.**

June Darby

Ever since June saw Miko, she knew that there was something in that girl. Miko was a volcano of energy, not to mention her original look and spunky attitude. At close examination (and June looked her up and down quite a few times), Miko was tiny. When one looked at her casually she didn't seem so small, but in reality she was skin and bones with large, light brown eyes and a pair of huge piggy tails. Somehow her magnetic personality made her look bigger than she really was. It was just like with rock stars (and June loved to go to the rock concerts in her younger years) who could heat up the crowds and make them do whatever they wanted. Miko possessed exactly the same magnetism. June knew that Miko will grow up to be a strong woman, one of those who can inflict their will upon others, one of those who could fill the empty space just by their share presence. Young Japanese already had her own opinions about certain matters, and wasn't afraid to make them known to others. June looked up to see Optimus Prime observing young Miko; he also noticed how energetic Miko was.

Jack Darby

Jack Darby never dreamed that he will ever know gigantic robots from outer space, that he will be friends with them and less of all that he will be considered part of their team. He was always quiet, responsible and well behaving. He never risked, never got himself into trouble and worked hard both in school and in his part time job. He knew Raf did the same, minus part time job. But then they met Autobots and Decepticons. And Miko. Miko was everything that Jack wasn't. She came from a full family, she had everything she wanted and could do whatever she wanted. Normally he would dismiss her as spoiled brat who never in her life had to struggle. But then he learned more about both Autobots and Miko. The war scared him, as he knew that it was a bad thing. And Miko wasn't as spoiled as he thought; she was simply bored beyond imagination. He would never, even in his wildest dreams, thought that one can have too much. Miko had two cats, piano lessons, good school, loving parents and noble lineage. And she came from entirely different culture. The last fact was easy to omit, as she was so deep in pop culture, that only her accent betrayed her true origin. She saw this entire situation in different light. Jack felt weird upon realization that he as an American considered that everybody else saw things in the same way he did. He even talked with his mother about that and she told him that American style of life was something to be proud of, but one should never forget to pay respect to other people culture. Then she told him about his ancestors, who came from half a dozen of different nations.

This was when Jack understood that Miko was not just reckless as he thought at first, she was simply brave. Brave because it was in her genes and it was part of her, because she had the spirit of bushii in her. Now if only he could do something, so she would be brave when needed, and not when it is most dangerous, Jack would be happy.

Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel.

Raf was just a twelve years old, well soon to be thirteen already, but he knew that he wasn't much into all the adrenaline rush. Not at all. He was a boy made to sit quietly at his computer and type. Or play video games with Bumblebee. Speaking of the wolf, said 'Bot was just glancing in the direction of Miko, who was soon to turn sixteen and start her driving license course. Raf shrugged slightly. Miko behind the steering wheel was synonym of disaster. Somehow everybody thought that she will simply trash every car she'll get in, probably in the most spectacular way possible. Smokescreen (who was sinking in local culture way better than learning the Team Prime rules) even made a short video about what it would look like, he used crash scenes from "Blues Brothers", "Smokey and the Bandit" I and II and French movie "Taxi II". It was funny, and even Ratchet smiled. Miko protested, but then added that the video looked great (this in turn caused everyone to turn pale, even the 'Bots, if that was even possible). Now Bumblebee was slightly fidgeting, he wasn't shy by any means; he just didn't know how to start the conversation. Raf smiled. "You know, 'Bee, she won't bite you. Just ask her if she wants to practice driving with you. Bulkhead already showed her basics, but he's too heavy. She needs to practice on lighter car." Bumblebee beeped in affirmation, and then took a deep vent in, and marched straight to Miko, Bulkhead would translate for him. Raf only shook his head. Bumblebee could act tough, but Miko made him a bit self-conscious. It was just natural for her to have this effect on boys. Raf had older sisters that were pretty, he knew how it works. Boy of any age were shy of pretty girls, and Miko was pretty. He looked at his guardian who beeped happily at Miko (and Bulkhead translated), the girl exclaimed her approval and 'Bee walked back to Raf. "So, 'Bee, she said yes?" Bumblebee beeped happily _"Yeah, and I managed to beat Smokescreen too!"_ Raf raised his eyebrows. "Smokescreen, I didn't knew he wanted to take her for a drive." _"Oh, Smokescreen will take her after he returns from his patrol, but I can take her now, so we'll off in 15 minutes."_ Raf laughed and shook his head. "'Bee, somehow I don't think you will be better teacher than him. Have fun." Buumblebee beeped his thanks to Raf and walked to Miko. Raf observed them as they drive away to get out of the base. Miko was just like one of his sisters, the one that caused boys to fight over her. He hoped that Smokescreen and Bumblebee won't go violent over Miko's driving lessons.

William Fowler.

Agent Fowler was truly disturbed by Bulkhead's misadventure. And while the big green 'Bot managed to survive, his wound was very serious. Fowler knew how it is with soldiers in situations like this. If they weren't able to recover fully, they were discharged and then their struggle began. Because once soldier, always soldier. And it is hard to live as civilian (he knew something about that, but he was lucky as he still worked for his country). Bulkhead needed someone to back him up, to help him manage everything that would happen from now on. And that someone was Miko. They were partners and it was usually Bulkhead who was coming to Miko's help; this time it was the other way around. It was the weirdest thing Fowler could think of. A tiny girl helping gigantic robot. But Ratchet was right. If there was anyone who could help Bulkhead, it was Miko. And so, Miko didn't left Bulkhead, she stayed with him and did what she could. They exercised every day, Miko motivated Bulkhead and she did great job. Bulkhead was returning to his full strength (minus few crysis situation that involved the newest asset to the team). Fowler nodded his head in contemplation. Miko and Bulkhead were real partners, because who will have your back if not your partner?

Vince.

Vince was many things. He was a bully. He was a rich kid. He was decent driver. And he was true jerk. But one thing he was not. Vince wasn't a fool. Come to think of it, he also wasn't masochist. And so he bullied whoever he wanted, with exception of those who he didn't. And that narrow group of people consisted of few boys that were stronger than him (and he wasn't weakling), Sierra and her few friends (because they were nice chicks) and one Miko Nakadai. Vince bullied Jack (sometimes, but usually not, it was no fun to bully someone who never reacted in amusing way), he also bullied Raf (because that lil' geek was weak, wore glasses and nerdy sweater vest, and because he was both weak and a lot younger). But Vince never bullied Miko, and always warned his bully friends to leave the "Jap Punk" alone. The reason was obvious for anyone who ever witnessed such occurrence: combat boots. Miko wore pair of heavy combats boots with steel noses and all that is traditional to combat boots. Vince once saw a guy wearing combat boots in action, and he never wanted to end on their business end. The reason was that the other guy ended up in hospital with broken jaw, ribs and left knee. Not to mention severe concussion (but that was a blessing, since it made him forget the humiliating event). Vince knew Miko well enough, she was crazy, unpredictable and above all, she wasn't afraid to go violent. So he never picked on her. He never even called her names. He simply ignored her, or dismissed her, but nothing more. And that was the time when that moron Cory Crowson showed up. Vince warned him before, but was ignored. And one day Crowson crossed the line and actually made Miko mad. So she kicked him in his shin (lucky bastard, if she would aim differently, Cory would end up as eunuch and punched him in the face. Vince never said a word to Miko. That confirmed what Vince knew, Nakadai was not to be underestimated. Who knew what she was able to do. Vince winced. That knowledge he didn't want to possess.

Footnote.

And we're almost done.

In this place I wish to thank to everyone who supported me in this emprise. I won't name them, as it is easy for you to check out yourself (depending on where you read this).

After every chapter is done, I will also post this on Tumblr (because of "Shameless Self-Advertise").

Also, remember, I do my best, but I;m not a native speaker and on top of that I'm dyslectic, so errors and typos are plausible.

Now, let's see a recapitulation of all three chapters (before I will add the final one).

Team Prime.

Arcee – sees her younger self in Miko.

Bulkhead – loves Miko as she's his younger sister and a bit like she's his sparkling.

Bumblebee – has a micro crush on Miko.

Wheeljack – trusts Miko and thinks she's a Wrekerling.

Ratchet – thinks that Miko has a good influence on Bulkhead.

Smokescreen – is impressed with Miko.

Optimus Prime – thinks that Miko is very strong.

Team Megatron.

Megatron – is interested with Miko and her further development.

Starcream – is disturbed just how loyal Miko is.

Dreadwing – is dead, but he thought that she will be dangerous foe as an adult.

Knockout – would like to meet her, and maybe even not kill her (and he actually did).

Soundwave – agrees with Megatron.

Gavin – Likes to flirt with Miko (he's one weird Vehicon).

Humans.

June Darby – thinks that Miko will grow up to be quite authoritarian woman.

Jack Darby – thinks she's brave.

Raf – thinks she's pretty (and suspects that Bumblebee have a crush on her).

Fowler – thinks that Miko is a great partner to Bulkhead.

Vince – won't underestimate Miko and her combat boots.

Disclaimer: Transformers and their human friends belong to Hasbro. Gavin and his friend Greg belongs to me. Autobot base Omega One and Decepticon ship Nemesis belong to Hasbro. My place belongs to me. It's already spring on the Southern Hemisphere. I just took off mosquito nets from my windows, because it's autumn on Northern Hemisphere. And that's a rap.


	4. Miko

**Impressions of Miko.**

**Chapter 4 - Miko Nakadai.**

Miko.

Miko couldn't believe it. Decepticons were attacking and they had to leave. They had to split up; their team had to go separate ways for safety measures. Miko would feel like the ground would disappear from beneath her feet if not for the fact that she sat inside of Bulkhead. It was as her entire world crumbled into dust before her very eyes. And the worst part was that she was absolutely unable to do anything about it. Deep inside she knew that every single one of them felt the same way: powerless. Waiting for their turn to leave Miko reached with her memory, recalling everything they were through. Adventures, and bitter moments, detentions, detention escapes, following the 'Bots to battlefields and then listening to Jack's speeches about how reckless it was.

She looked back at Jack and Arcee as she and Bulk' were driving away. She felt almost like crying, but her tears were stopped by anger. Miko was indeed, very angry, because she had to leave her friends, because she didn't know what will happen next, because she was worried about everyone and because she knew that Decepticons will reach the base – their base, the very place where she felt more at home, than in her own home, the one in Tokyo.

Green swirl swallowed her and Bulkhead as they drove away, and emerged on the other side. She didn't even looked outside, her mind burrowed deep in thought of everyone she left behind.

Miko feared about Raf and Jack. She knew that Jack was able to fend for himself, and having Arcee around he could manage everything, Miko had faith in Jack. But she was still worried, because Jack was her friend. Raf on the other side was just a kid. And he was away from his family. Miko knew that it was scary to be away from home (she felt that way entire first week in America, after her arrival), and Raf was so small, and young, and wore glasses. What if he met some bullies? She wasn't there to kick their arses… Oh no! She now knew how Jack's mum felt. Was she changing in helicopter mum? Speaking of which, Miko worried about Mrs Darby too. She could be helicopter mum, she could be a killjoy, but she was in the team. And there was also agent Fowler. He was funny (especially when he banged his head, or was electrocuted). And he was a soldier; Miko hoped that perhaps Mrs Darby would somehow meet him, so perhaps they would be safer together?

And 'Bots? Miko worried about them too. Bulkhead was with her, so she could have an eye on him, and he was tough. Miko always felt better having him around. He was just like a very big brother, who would always scare all the bullies away. But she didn't know what was happening with the rest. She had this sinking, gut wrenching feeling that at least one of them would end up wounded, maybe even badly. Maybe even as badly as Bulkhead was… Miko swallowed hard, she instantly felt sick by sheer memory of that time. Taking a deep breath Miko started to think. Arcee was with Jack. Jack was very crafty, and Arcee was though. Miko secretly admired Arcee for being able to do all the stuff she did. They not always agreed with each other, but Miko would bet that Arcee's guts were contra proportional to her size. Then there was Bumblebee. Miko always thought he was sweet. He was always ready to play a game; he beeped it that cute way of his and had those large optics that could melt an iceberg. And that innocent look covered a skilled fighter. Miko cracked a half smile, 'Bee was perfect guardian for Raf. He was young so he and Raf would get along just right, but he was though enough to protect his charge. Miko knew that she would miss 'Bee, and his driving lessons, 'Bee was very patient with her and used his radio to "speak" to her with fragments of songs and what DJ's were saying. And honestly tried to teach her how to drive. Raf was in good hands, and she felt that 'Bee would make it (she learned some time ago that he was one of the best scouts and runners among the 'Bots, that had to mean something). Smokescreen on the other hand, would probably end up with Police on his back. He just couldn't or simply didn't want to grasp traffic laws. Where 'Bee taught her how to drive safely in traffic, how to park, change lanes and such things, Smokescreen did his best to teach her stunt driving. He was a daredevil alright. Thanks to Smokescreen she now knew how to take sharp turns at her top speed, how to safely take a skid, how to park and turn on manual brakes, how to brake with the engine, how to safely take the spin, and how to use slim-jim (handy, she thought). If only other knew, Smokes' would end up hanging by his door wings from the highest tree Bulkhead could find (and that would probably be a sequoia). But in the end she now could drive (even if she didn't have any official licence). She also silently admitted to herself, that it was a shame that Dreadwing didn't joined the 'Bots, because he could teach her how to pilot a jet. And speaking of pilots, Miko wished that Wheeljack would make it alive and in one piece. She liked him, and he was Bulk's friend. She didn't even want to think what it would do to Bulkhead if he would learn that another Wrecker died. And that brought her to Ratchet. Miko was no fool, Ratchet acted like someone who stuffed his head up his tailpipe, but in reality that was just the way he masked the fact that he cared. Ratchet was no softy, but he was a 'Bot with a big spark. That and he was their only medic, if something happened to him, Miko mused, they would be in neck deep scrap. And Optimus Prime? He was no fun at all, but he was so serious that it sometimes was funny (and Optimus himself knew that, but he never minded). Miko never met anyone who would be that patient, Optimus was as patient as a mountain, well until he met Megatron that is. And she understood the "sentiment" all too well. She had the urge to punch that grey face herself. Or better yet whack it with something heavy. Repeatedly. The Asian girl hoped that Optimus was safe, they needed him, and even divided they were Team Prime after all.

Which in turned led her to Megatron and his team. She shrugged. She always knew that Decepticons were creepy, but now it was official. From what Bulkhead told her, their tower looked like they decided to go Mordor. And when they took her, Jack and Raf? Now that was just weird. They were snatched directly from school. For once she regretted that she wasn't in detention. Two Vehicons appeared and they just pulled them inside. Miko noticed that none of them were Gavin. When they arrived on Nemesis, Gavin worked on Ground Bridge controls and all he dared was to whistle quietly, because their welcome committee consisted of Starscream with nasty snarl on his face. That couldn't be good (on top that being abducted by Decepticons never is good in the first place).

They found themselves in Knockout's infirmary in an eye wink. Scene in the 'Con's med bay was short and to the point, Scream was in hurry.

"Everyone is accounted for, so we may go now" Exclaimed Starscream, only for Knockout to clean his throat "What is it now, 'Doctor'?" "You forgot, her Kommander" that Cybertron's atmosphere isn't exactly human friendly." Upon seeing blank expression on Starscream's faceplates, KO continued "While it's similar to Earth's, and do have enough oxygen, it also have some toxic gasses, that human can't inhale. Effect of the war, if my memory serves." They both looked at their humans' hostages and Soundwave who was silently watching them. "So, what now?" Asked Starscream. He was scientist, but he didn't know enough about humans. Knockout looked around his med bay "We could isolate them with some of local atmosphere, so they would have something to breathe, but we need something that is hermetic…" Knockout walked to some sort of cabinet and grinned "I think sample containers should do."

And so children found themselves in three containers that appeared to be alien jars. Miko only huffed and gave three Decepticons her best death glare, but they seemed unfazed. Starscream grabbed her and shoved into Knockout's servos. "Here, you take the femmeling. She's just as obnoxious as you, and if Lord Megatron will order us to terminate those brats, my seeker coding won't come into way." Knockout's eyes widened "You mean that YOU have the seeker's coding?" Starscream rolled his eyes and sighed "Why wouldn't I? I am a seeker after all. Soundwave, you take the smallest one, I believe you two have unfinished business." Soundwave grabbed Raf and lifted him so his visor so Raf's head were at the same height as his. Soundwave displayed something that looked to Miko like "Matrix" screensaver. Raf backed away as far as the glass walls allowed him. "Ugh, so you discovered it?" The spy only nodded once. Knockout snorted "It was invisible while working, but once it went dormant, he discovered it instantly. He went livid… well, as livid as he can, he actually clenched his fists." Raf gave Knockout one glance before he looked back at Soundwave "You know, it was nothing personal…" but the silent mech made no move to signal of his acknowledgement. "And that leaves me with you, Jack" Starscream grinned "You're old enough, so I won't have problem with exterminating you".

Miko shrugged, Knockout was just as vain as always, also he seemed to enjoy treating her like a pet, he would tap her jar with his talon and grin at her. It worked on her nerves, but she was helpless. Starscream carried Jack casually, with little interest, but Miko knew that he would like to scare her friend a little, if he had the time. Soundwave on his part carried Raf with enough care, to signal that he didn't want to accidently break the jar. Miko knew that Soundwave was very effective, and now she could see how he did that: he approached his tasks with utmost attention and care. In Miko's opinion it only made him creepier, but it also made her wish he would carry her.

But what topped all the creepiness, viciousness and obnoxiousness of three officers, was Megatron. He looked at all of them, he simply eyed Raf, gave Jack dark glare, but the look he gave her topped it all. It was daring and mocking at the same time. She refused to cower. So did Jack. Even Raf did his best to act tough. Not that it impressed Megatron. That jerk.

Miko looked up, returning to reality. Grim reality that she wished was only a bad dream. Bulkhead was taking side road leading through some sort of woods. "Something's wrong Miko, you're so quiet." Bulkhead voice carried note of worry. "I'm thinking how to kick ol'Meg's tailpipe in the most spectacular way." She replied, her usual spunk replaced with anger. "We'll get there, don't worry, but first we must lie low for long enough to regroup." Miko nodded and sank into passenger seat. There was very long road before all of them, and she wished that she could see all of her friends already.

Footnote.

This was the most difficult chapter to write. Not because of "Darkest Hour" but because of what Miko would think during the episode. When she and Bulkhead departure she looked sad, but I figured that with her personality the sadness would be quickly replaced with anger.

Megatron stated that Jack was worth of two Omega Keys as the one who was entrusted with Key to Vector Sigma. But as I wrote that Megatron was interested with Miko, and the fact that she dared to threaten him in the first season (not to mention the sad end of Hardshell), I figured that being the way he is, he would give her just that daring and mocking kind of loos, as if saying: "And what now, little girl, not so tough aren't you?"; and that Miko would refuse to cower (being the way she is).

I like to thank to all of those who reviewed, faved or followed this story (depending on where you found it), this really mean a lot to me, and I thank you for all your attention.

I ran this chapter through Word to catch all errors and typos, but it is only a program and I am not a native speaker, so some errors or typos may remain, especially that on top of all that I'm dyslectic and am completely unable to write properly in any language (native speaker or not). Also I wish you to remember that I try to write British English, and the spelling of some words may vary from American English.

Disclaimer: Tarnsformers belong to Hasbro. This story belongs to me. All canon characters belong to Hasbro. OC characters belong to me. Disney bought Star Wars. I bought myself nice smelling shampoo. And that's all folks.


End file.
